


From 8 to 3

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 8AM to 3PM. That’s his normal work day.</p><p>From the 8 years I haven’t seen him, to the 3 years we’ve been together. I wonder… is it ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8:00AM to 9:00AM

“It’s been a long time Mei-chan. I mean… you are Mei-chan, right?”

I didn’t really know how to react aside just stare wide eyed at him, as he sheepishly adjusted his glasses.

Though some part of him felt exactly the same as when I saw him last, his features had matured and he was unexpectedly handsome. It had been a very long time since I had last seen him; I remember him being the clingy kid I used to look after and tutor sometimes.

“Ah sorry. I guess it’s my mistake. You looked like someone I knew.”

“No, you’re not wrong, it’s me.”

“So you are Mei-chan?”

“Yeah. And you’re Kiyo-kun right?”

His face lit up happily. “I’m glad you remembered me.”

“It’s been like 10 years?”

“8 actually.”

I couldn’t help but crack a smile. “You’ve been keeping count? Creepy.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“I’m joking. Nice to see you again. How you’ve been? Last time I remembered, you were a huge crybaby, but you’ve grown up a lot!”

“A lot’s happened since then. For the both of us. If you’re free, can we go out for lunch together and catch up?”

“Sure thing.”

—————————————–

He was 22, fresh out of university and starting to work as a primary school teacher at our old alma matter.

He had a lot of achievements and experiences to talk about. However, the more I talked to him, the more I realized I didn’t have much to say about myself. I was 26 and just living by myself from day to day without much direction.

The 8 years we hadn’t seen each other had treated him kindly, but in comparison my life wasn’t very exciting. I had taken him for a somewhat boring guy, but he at least had a lot more to say than me.

We exchanged contact info after, and promised to meet again later.

A part of me wanted to see him again, but the other half of me dreaded it.


	2. 9:00AM to 10:00AM

We emailed each other and kept in touch since then, but whenever it seemed that he wanted to meet up I’d always make up some excuse that I was busy. It was sort of silly that I wanted to avoid seeing him, but he was understanding about it nonetheless.

One day I decided to try to drop in and visit him at his work as a surprise. When I was walking into the school grounds, it seemed as if centuries had passed since I had last been here. How many years as it been? 15 years? It felt like an eternity. I had the distinct feeling like I shouldn’t be there.

I watched the kids scramble to and fro cleaning up the classrooms, scurrying along with brooms and dust pans for the daily end of the day routine. 

I had no idea where he would be, and after peering into two classrooms and feeling self-conscious I decided it would just be better to ask someone. I saw a girl in small pigtails walking by with an empty trash can, and decided to ask.

“Excuse me! Can you help me?”

The girl stared up at me with a slightly scrunched up expression. I could tell she was struggling to decide whether or not to ignore me or answer me before she spoke. “If you want me to go with you somewhere the answer is no. My mommy said that if anyone asks if I can help them and wants to bring me somewhere the answer should always be no.”

I couldn’t help but let out a small snort. What a smart little girl, I thought. “I’m not here to take you somewhere, I just want to find… Kiyoteru-sensei?”

Her expression relaxed a bit. “You want to find sensei? I’m going back to class now, so you can follow me!" 

She skipped along while singing a tune, her pigtails bouncing cheerily. I thought to myself that I would like a cute kid like her someday, but the thoughts become overwhelmingly embarrassing and I quickly pushed them out.

She came to a stop outside of a door and slid it open, loudly announcing "Sensei! Your girlfriend is here!” The entire class turned to the doorway and burst into an uproar.

I felt my heart stop completely for a second when I heard the word “girlfriend.” I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if I were his girlfriend for the split second my eyes met with his.

I only dated once or twice in my life, and neither relationship panned out very well. I ended up just feeling like men weren’t worth the trouble and stayed single since then, but I was startled by how completely ok I was with being Kiyoteru’s girlfriend.

I saw his face turn bright red as he sputtered “Yuki-chan, she’s not my girlfriend! She’s only a friend!”

All those thoughts I had during those split seconds sunk down to the pit of my stomach, and I started feeling anxious and sick.

“Ok everyone, I’m going to stop outside for a bit to talk with Meiko-san. I can trust all of you to clean and take care of everything yourselves, right?" His request was followed by a small chorus of "Yes sensei!”

My chest started to hurt slightly. Meiko-san. When he called me that it seemed too distant. Though it was I that had avoided meeting up with him and being more distant, it felt cold somehow. I started regretting coming out to see him.

————————————————-

“What brings you out here to see me today? I thought you were busy.”

“Sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You should’ve told me you were going to drop by at least. Sorry about my students. They’re normally well behaved kids but they sometimes jump to conclusions.”

“Jump to conclusions about what?”

I saw him look down at his feet to avoid looking at me. “Jump to conclusions about our relationship, I mean.”

“What is our relationship?”

I saw him glance up at me before looking back down. “I’m sorry if you hate me. I’m sorry I keep messaging you. I’m sorry I keep imposing on you. I want us to stay friends Mei-chan. I know it’s been years and a lot of things have changed and that I mean nothing to you but… you meant a lot to me and that’s why I–”

He choked up slightly. Though all these years have passed it seemed he was still a crybaby like always. I hadn’t seen the snot-nosed brat since he was 14, but hearing him say that he valued the me all that time was painful. It seemed at the entire time I had known him, I never felt as strongly about him as he did about me. I felt a twinge of guilt mixed with heartbreak.

“Kiyo-kun…”

“–I want to keep staying friends with you and I know I’m always just a bother to you I’m sorry.”

“You’re not a bother.”

“Then why is it when you talk to me it feels like you are trying to avoid me?”

I hesitated and tried to think of a proper reply. I couldn’t think of anything to tell him because it was true. I had been trying to avoid him and whenever he messaged me I’d try to make it quick and often dropped hints that I didn’t want to talk. It was all just me being selfish, but I hurt him so much. I didn’t want to face him then, and I don’t want to face him now.

He looked up. “I know you’re not obligated to be friends with me Mei-chan but then why?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. But when you talk to me like this and are so nice to me I realize I don’t deserve any of your kindness or your feelings. I don’t deserve any of it. I don’t deserve to be important to you and I don’t deserve to be your friend.”

Without any warning, he gently wrapped his arms around me. “Why would you say that? I still think you you deserved the world then, I still think you deserve the world now.”

I cried.


End file.
